


New Rules

by LimaBeanie



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Football Player Louis, M/M, non famous niall, solo harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaBeanie/pseuds/LimaBeanie
Summary: Harry’s got his own New Rules and he counts them.One: Never fall in love with straight boys.Two: Never let Nick meet Niall.* The last thing Harry needs is to be caught by The Daily Mail being rushed to A&E with alcohol poisoningThree: See Rule One.Now if Nick was as wise as Harry, he wouldn’t be calling his problems Louis TomlinsonOr Harry is a little done with Nick’s pining.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up this morning and typed “The thing is...” in my phone and suddenly I was deep into a Tomlinshaw fanfic that I didn’t see coming. This is my first fanfic so it’s definitely going to be a mess but constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Title from and inspired by New Rules by Dua Lipa

The thing is, Harry really loves that one Dua Lipa song and maybe he’s a little - Read: a lot- behind on the bandwagon but maybe he doesn’t really care all that much. Point is New Rules is enough of a jam that he’s come up with a couple “New Rules” of his own.

  One: Don’t fall in love with straight boys.  
  Two: See rule 1

Okay so the second one is more of a place holder but honestly he cannot imagine there being a more relevant rule to follow than the first. So a New Rule will do for now. Although, some will have you believe that his rule is the first thing covered in Gay 101 so can’t be all that new, but Nick is a filthy liar. No such class exists. If it did Harry might have actually gone to uni.

But that’s not important right now. What is important is that the key to Harry living a long and healthy life is to follow his brilliantly perfect rule. _NO_ Exceptions. Easy peasy. Now if Nick was as wise as Harry, he wouldn’t be calling his problems Louis Tomlinson.

 

* * *

 

 

Now, as Harry and Nick are dangerously close to the edge of tipsy and falling right into drunk territory, sprawled out on Harry’s living room floor would be a good time to consider adding to never let himself get sucked into one of Nick’ pity parties again to his New Rules. Or at least something along those lines because honestly something’s gotta give. For the second time this week, Nick has waltzed into Harry’s house unannounced with a bottle of wine, pretending that he was just in the neighbourhood when really it’s just an excuse for Nick to sulk about Louis without actually admitting that he’s actually stupidly gone for him. Harry wonders if it has ever crossed Nick’s mind that he lives down the road so it would be more telling if Nick wasn’t in the neighbourhood. It’s all quite exhausting really, all the acrobatics that Nick goes through to avoid the painfully obvious. Honestly, giving him that emergency key to his place was probably the most misguided thing Harry’s ever done because as much Harry knows that if he wants to make it to the studio tomorrow without a hangover he should really cut himself off now. But Harry suspects that Nick has been refilling his glass when Harry isn’t looking and Harry really hates to let a good Pinot go to waste.

Ever since Nick left the breakfast show he’s had no respect for bedtimes and has just been a right menace. If the little he’s heard about Louis from his producer, Niall, is anything to go by then Harry can safely say that Nick and Louis deserve each other. If Nick wasn’t the first genuine friend that Harry made when he just moved to London, fresh off the X Factor when everyone seemed to want a piece of “Harry Styles” and not plain old Haz from Cheshire, and if Louis wasn’t so tragically straight, Harry would not indulge Nick’s poorly disguised pining. “‘M not pining.” Nick mumbles, a whiny quality to his voice. “Course not Babe.” Harry placates easily and wow he must be a little more drunk than he thought if he’s thinking out loud. “Good. Coz I’m not.” “Louis could only dream.” Nick just rolls his eyes and takes a swig if the wine giving up on his glass. And wow it says a lot about how gone for Louis Nick is if he’s trying so hard not to dignify Harry’s teasing with a response. Harry sits up then and downs the rest of his wine before quickly moving the glass out of Nick’s reach to stop him from pouring him another. “Nick. Come on. I’ve work tomorrow.” Harry says tapping Nick’s shoulder “Isn’t the whole point of being a rockstar showing up late and still drunk from last night’s partying?” Nick asks and his words are suspiciously intelligible.

New Rule 2: Never let Nick meet Niall.  
* _The_ _last_ _thing_ _Harry_ _needs_ _is_ _to_ _be_ _caught_ _by_ The Daily Mail _being_ _rushed_ to _A &E_ _with_ _alcohol_ _poisoning_

“Is the music actually I’d reckon.” Harry quips before smirking “Thought that I was a popstar.” And if Nick is making such crucial slips then maybe it would be safe to introduce Nick to Niall after all. He’s keeping the rule though to be safe. “ ‘s what I said.” Normally Harry would insist that he finally called Harry a rockstar - because Nick can be a little shit when he wants to be and has been insisting that cutting his hair sealed his popstar status - but Harry is not sober or awake enough for that argument again.

“Come on Nick I need to sing tomorrow. You can have the guest room.” Harry says standing up and taking the glasses to the dishwasher. “You know it’s actually quite rude that I don’t have my own room. I’m here enough.” Nick sniffs standing up as well and finishing the last of the wine in one swing because he’s the reason that Harry hates wasting a good Pinot. “That’s because you live five minutes away and none of your other friends are stupid enough to indulge your pity parties anymore.”  
“Oi!” Nick says in that way he does when he feels like he should be offended but really isn’t so he pretends to be just to save face. “Come on. I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow.” Harry says patting him on the shoulder before leading Nick to the guest room.

 

* * *

 

Honestly, it’s a miracle that Harry makes it to the studio on time the next morning. That being said, it could just be that Niall is even later than Harry so he only looks like he was on time. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. Niall rushes in about a minute later apologising for the lateness but Harry is too focused on the blond beauty hiding behind Niall’s legs and clutching onto Niall’s jeans for dear life. Niall follows Harry’s gaze and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “This is my godson Freddie. His sitter called in sick and Louis was going to skip practice but I told him that you wouldn’t mind and he is really an angel around strangers so he won’t be any tro...”

“Niall it’s okay. I love kids.” Harry grins getting down on his haunches to reach Freddie’s level. “Hi. I’m Harry but my friends call me Haz. You want to be my friend?” Harry asks putting his hand out to shake and Freddie looks up at Niall as if wanting to know if it’s safe and Niall nods encouragingly. “My name is Freddie. I saw you on tv. My Auntie Lottie thinks that you’re really fit but I’m not apposed to know what that means.” Freddie says matter of factly shaking Harry’s hand but the mischievous smirk on his face says that he knows exactly what he just said. Harry fights back a laugh at that while Niall snickers. “I think you mean supposed. As in you’re not supposed to know what that mean.” Harry corrects and Freddie looks sceptical but then just shrugs before rushing off to a random corner of the studio and spilling the contents of his backpack on the floor before softly humming to himself and getting started on a picture.

“He must like you.” Niall comments out loud a little surprised. “Try not to sound so surprised. I’m a very likeable person.” Harry sniffs only partly joking. “Course you are Haz. It’s just that he never talks to strangers. You don’t know how many times someone’s asked if he talks at all.” Niall explains throwing the drawing child a fond look. “If we start now we might finish before his dad comes to pick him up.” Niall states sitting and Harry nods. And if Niall notices how Harry seems to be a little more eager than usual, then he doesn’t mention it. Which is perfect because Harry doesn’t fancy making up an excuse as to why Harry, with next to no interest in football, is so interested to meet one of Arsenal’s star players. At this point he would probably just tell the truth and then Nick, who has a creepy sixth sense for when people are talking about him, would find out and be pissy with him for a week. And though he’ll never admit it, Harry almost likes their ‘Mopey Mondays’ because it makes him feel like he’s still Haz from Cheshire when he has to deal with Nick’s high school level problems.

 

* * *

 

It’s three hours later when they’re almost done and they’re asking Freddie for his opinion on every song because after the toddler got tired of his crayons they all quickly found out that Freddie has a pretty good ear that Louis arrives. Niall of course is taking full credit and looks smug every time Freddie opens his mouth. “I like the way you sang it the first time better!” Freddie says yelling into the mic because he doesn’t believe them when they say that he doesn’t need to because Harry can hear him just fine from the booth. Before Harry can agree Harry notices Louis in the doorway looking a little confused to see his son in Niall’s lap at the soundboard and proud that he’s apparently calling the shots.

Louis is decked out in what Harry assumes is Louis full training kit and his hair is still slightly damp from the shower he must have taken before coming here. And okay, Harry definitely gets what the fuss is about. Louis is really fit and if Louis wasn’t obnoxiously Nick’s type, Harry would consider breaking New Rule One for him too. Harry is trying to gain X-ray vision through the sheer force of will to see if the “footballer’s calves” under those baggy track pants are really “absolutely made for climbing” like Nick drunkenly admitted last week on Wine Wednesday. “DADDY!” Freddie squeals hopping off Niall’s lap and running to his dad’s awaiting arms. And okay holy shit. That blinding grin and those blue eyes has even Harry a little in love with him. Maybe it’s time for a recap

One: Never fall in love with straight boys.  
Two: Never let Nick meet Niall.  
*  _Under review_  
Three: The only rule that really matters is Rule One

At this point Harry might need a fourth New Rule. Harry immediately pulls out his phone and texts Nick.

Harry: Have you left for work yet?  
Nick: No. Why?  
Harry: I forgot my notebook in the living room could you be a dear and bring it for me? :)  
Nick: What’s in it for me?  
Harry: All the love <3

Harry gets no response so Nick must be rolling his eyes and dragging himself from Harry’s sofa. Nick pretends that he doesn’t laze about Harry’s place after Harry’s gone to work and Harry let’s him because he secretly likes how there’s evidence of Nick is all around his place. It makes him feel less alone in that house that is too big for just him.

Harry gets Louis to stay a bit and it turns out that Louis auditioned for X Factor the same year as him but dropped out before boot camp when he realised that football was always going to be his first love and that’s also how he met Niall. Not for the first time Harry is amazed at how small the world really is. “So Harold...” Louis starts off suspiciously casual. “Niall tells me that you’re friends with Grimmy.” Harry is about to answer when Freddie, in the loudest whisper known to man, tugs on Niall’s sleeve and asks him. “Is Grimmy the one that we’re not supposed to talk about around Daddy?” Freddie asks innocently and if Harry wasn’t already tense, gearing up to defend the best mate he’s had since moving to London he might have noticed the blush slowly creeping up Louis’ neck. “Why aren’t we supposed to talk about him?” Harry asks keeping his voice even and Louis would recognise the glint in Freddie’s eyes anywhere but he is not quick enough to stop the damage from being done. “Because Daddy think he’s fit as fu...”  
“FREDDIE!” Louis jumps up grabs Freddie making all sorts of excuses to go before turning around and noticing Nick casually leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed and the biggest shit eating grin Harry has ever seen. “Leaving so soon Louis?” And wow aren’t we being way too smug considering less than twelve hours ago Nick was drunk sprawled out on Harry’s living room floor, close to tears singing Why Don’t You Love Me by Beyoncé and as Nick’s best mate it’s Harry’s duty to bring Nick down a peg. Or at least he would if he wasn’t way too amused right now.

“Nicholas. Didn’t see you there.” Louis says and it’s amazing how quickly he was able to fake some composure. “You fancy me don’t you Louis.” Nick states matter of factly straightening up and taking a few steps towards Louis stopping a little too close to considered appropriate. Wow somebody is being bold today. Harry thinks to himself. Louis blushes even more and Harry briefly thinks about painting a feature wall in his dining room that colour. “I said no such thing.” Louis huffs with his nose up, a little too quickly but Nick decides to let that part go because he’s taking another step closer and leans down to whisper in Louis’ ear “No. You just think that I’m fit as fuck.” Nick’s voice is soft enough that only Louis hears, but Harry knows Nick’s ‘on the prowl’ face well enough to know what he said. “Uh...” Louis clears his throat and takes a noticeable step back from Nick which only makes him smirk more and Harry wonders how that’s even possible.

“Freddie let’s go home.” Louis says and Harry was fully expecting him to stutter a bit but his voice was pretty firm. Harry has probably never respected anyone, expect his mum, more. Freddie looks like he wants to protest but at the shake of his head from Louis, Freddie thinks better of it. “Bye.” Freddie waves at everyone lifting his arms up in hopes to be lifted. Louis obliges before rushing out of the room. Nick chuckles before handing Harry his notebook and sitting down on the couch that Louis just vacated. So maybe Nick is a little wiser than Harry first thought. Now that he knows that there won’t be any more for a while, Harry is really going to miss their Sulky Saturdays but Nick doesn’t need to know that.

 

* * *

 

It’s later after Nick has convinced Harry to come round the BBC for a quick appearance on his show, does he remember that his best mate is an absolute menace and that he really needs to consider sharing Niall with Louis because guess who Harry and Nick find waiting patiently for his interview with Nick. The bloody reason for his New Rules. “As I live and breathe! Harry Styles! I haven’t seen you since X Factor! How are you mate?” And that’s just brilliant. _Of_ _course_ he’s so happy to see him. Of _course_ he looks even better than he remembered. Of _course_. _Of_ _bloody_ _course_. Because apparently Harry’s life was going a little too smoothly. Harry can’t meet His eyes so instead he focuses on the fire kit on the wall behind Him.

_In_ _Case of Emergency Break Glass._

Well that’s all well and good but Harry highly doubts a fire blanket and a fire extinguisher are going to help him now. Harry has half the mind to phone 999 and ask what to do in the event of Liam Payne.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten points for getting to the end you beautiful human
> 
> Comments, Kudos and all that good stuff.


End file.
